Adam Nossini
video|right|300px right|300px Gib den ersten Absatz deines Artikels hier ein. Steckbrief Gib den ersten Abschnitt deines Artikels hier ein. Überschrift des Abschnittes Gib den zweiten Abschnitt deines Artikels hier ein. 1. Allgemeines: - Vorname: Adam - Name: Nosinni - Geburtsname: Xavier Juliano de Bourbone - Spitzname(n): Nossi - Geschlecht: Männlich - Geburtsdatum: 12.06. 1760 - Alter: 37 (Körperlich) 330 ( Zeitlich) - Wohnort: Schloss Immortalité ( Italien) Villa Adridesade in Paris Stadtteil Sang ( Frankreich) Nossini Arpartment/ im Hotel Halfmoon ( BSA / Blood States of the Amerika) - Nationalität: Franzose/ Italiener - Religion: Keine 2. Äußeres: - Größe & Gewicht: 1,85 (5 Zentimeter kleiner als Jasper) 86 KG - Statur/Körperbau: Er hat eine schmale muskulöse Statur, - Gesicht (Kinn, Stirn, Nase, Besonderheiten ...): Sein Gesicht ist schmal geformt, er hat ein dünnes Kinn, seine Stirn ist breit aber meistens von Haaren bedeckt. Seine Nase ist schmal, - Haut & Haarfarbe: haut bräunlich Hautfarbe , Haare: Schwarz, Schulterlang - Augenfarbe: braun - Mimik/Gestik: Wenn er wütend ist zieht er die Augenbrauen zusammen - Sprache/Stimme (Auch: Akzente, Dialekte, auffällige Betonungen ...): tief und Dominant, aber auch manchmal weich und hoch, - Sprachen: Französisch und Italienisch, Englisch - Bewegungen & Körperhaltungen: Seine Körperhaltung ist aufrecht - Kleidungsstil: Er trägt sehr oft Anzug, oder seine Geliebte schwarze Lederjacke mit ausgefranster Jeans zu BDSM spielen, oder eine Lederhose zu BDSM Spielen - Schmuck: Er besitzt den Zahn von Ludwig dem XVI, einen Ring mit der Französischen Lilie darauf als Auszeichnungen zum Dauphin - Auffälligkeiten (Tattoos, Narben ...): Er trägt drei Narben: Einmal am Rücken, einmal von der Ferse des rechten Fußes biss zum Knie und am rechten Handgelenk an der Pulsader, Tatoos hat er eines zwischen den Schulterplättern, ein Kleines S in mitten einer französischen Flagge - Genereller gesundheitlicher Zustand: Er ist Kern gesund Körperlich, Psychisch leidet er unter Albträumen und ihm fällt es schwer mit dem Thema Familie umzugehen - Allergien: Keine, da Vampir 3. Umfeld: - Gesellschaftliche Schicht: Elite in der BDSM Szene und vampirischer Französischer Adel, und Mitglied der Königlichen Familie - Familie (Beziehung zu den Eltern, Geschwistern etc): alle Tod, zu Vater keine besonders gute Beziehung - Familie (Beziehung/Kinderwunsch etc): Hat eine Tochter, will keine Kinder - Freunde: Louic Fleur, Lorenzo Dracula - Bekannte: Sebastian Lancaster, Marcello la Vegari, Alessandro Dracula - Vereine: keine - Soziales Engagement: setzt sich für eine Stiftung für Misshandelte Kinder ein - Wohnung/Haus:Lebt am liebsten in Schloss Immortalité - Ansehen/Ruf: Unter BDSMlern ist er eine Spezialist und ansonsten geniest er auf Grund der Tatsache das er Dauphin ist allgemein in der französischen Gesellschaft Ansehen. In der Italienischen ist ein reicher verbündeter der Regierung. - Beruf (Stellung, Vorgesetzte, Kollegen, Aufgaben, etc.): Vertretende Geschäftsleitung von DE SADE KG und ansonsten lebt er von seinem Vermögen als französischer Prinz. 4. Besonderheiten, Gewohnheiten: Er beißt ausschließlich nur in den Hals. Er geht jeden Morgen Boxen. Er geiselt sich jeden Abend selbst um Albträume durch Schmerz zu betäuben. - Hervorstechender Charakterzug: Fürsorglich, kann sehr schnell Wütend werden, Gerechtigkeit ist ihm wichtig, - Hobbys: BDSM als DOM praktizieren - Freizeitgestaltung: rennen fahren, teure Autos sammeln - Was er/sie tut, wenn er allein ist: fügt sich Schmerz zu, - Angewohnheiten: liebt es seinem Gegenüber beim Essen zu zuschauen, badet ausschließlich nur - Talente: kann wundervoll Singen - Ticks/Marotten: - Intelligenz: ist sehr intelligent - Interessen: Geschichte, Musik, Autos, - Einstellungen: - Rätselhafte Züge: ist sehr schnell wütend wenn ihm etwas nicht passt, hat Angst vorm Duschen, kann Tunnel nicht ausstehen. 5. (An-) Triebe: - Motivation: er will Jasper helfen, weil er sich in ihn verliebt hat - Ziele: Jasper aus seinem Trauma zu helfen und eine normale Beziehung mit ihm führen - Wünsche: Einmal durch Frankreich fahren ohne von Vampiren als Prinz gesehen zu werden, Dass seine Famillie akzeptiert, dass er schwul ist. Eine eigene Band mit ihm als Sänger gründen. - (Tag-) Träume: leidet unter gelegentlichen Erinnerungen seiner Vergangenheit. - Emotionen: Wut, Trauer, - Traumata: er wurde in der Bastille gefangengehalten und dort in ein Fass eingesperrt, Deswegen kann er keine Tunnel und enge Räume ertragen, Hasst Knebeln - Schmerzliche Erlebnisse/Rückschläge: Gefangenschaft in der Bastille, die Verleugnung seines Vaters, sein Missglücktes BDSM- Spiel mit Julien de Sade - Besonders aufschlussreiche/bedeutungsvolle Erfahrungen: Von den Bourbonen, als er im 19. Jahrhundert zum Dauphin ernannt wird, angenommen und akzeptiert zu werden. - Standpunkt gegenüber dem Leben: Er will Leben und sieht Unsterblichkeit als Geschenk an - Standpunkt gegenüber dem Tod: Er hat keine Angst vor dem Tod 6. Vorgeschichte und charakterbetreffende Details: - Entscheidendes Erlebnis in der Kindheit/Vergangenheit: Kindheit: als er in der Kindheit den Graf von Artois Prinz Karl dem X. Trift. Vergangenheit: Seine Begegnung mit Lorenzo als Marquis de Sade. Sein Entdeckung seiner sadistischen Gelüste, die gesamte Revolution von Frankreich, Das sein Vater ihn töten wollte, Der Tod seines Pflegevaters Hugo Lequa am Galgen durch seinen eigenen Leiblichen Vater 1817 - Was am meisten bereut wird: dass er Julien gebissen hat, dass er Dauphin ist, dass er seinem Vater nicht verzeihen kann - Folgenschwerste Entscheidung: Sein Weggang aus Gemme de sang, nach dem er seinen Vater kennenlernte, Das er es annimmt Dauphin zu sein. - Das Schlimmste, das je getan wurde: Lorenzo zu widersprechen, Seine Tochter als Nutte in Lorenzos Clup zu verkaufen. - Das Beste, das je getan wurde: Jasper zu retten - Das peinlichste Erlebnis: - Stärkste Beeinflussung durch (Person): Juliano, Lorenzo - Wem soll etwas bewiesen werden und warum: Juliano, weil er sich selbst beweisen will, das er es Wert ist der Neffe des Königs zu sein und weil er Juliano seine Dankbarkeit zeigen, will, da dieser ihm das leben rettete, als sein Vater ihn umbringen wollte. - Was würde er/sie niemals tun und warum: er würde niemals unschuldige foltern. - Das größte Geheimnis: er ist süchtig nach Schmerz und hat Albträume 7. Stellung in der Geschichte: als Dauphin - Helfer und Verbündete: Lorenzo, Juliano - Verhältnis zu den anderen Charakteren: - Allgemeiner Eindruck, der erweckt werden soll: Adam Nossini Geschichte: Adam wurde 1760 geboren. Seine echten Eltern waren Xavier Stanislas „ Ludwig der XVIII“ de Bourbone ( https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ludwig_XVIII. ) und einer unbekannten Muse des Prinzen. Vor Adams Geburt verheimlichte seine Mutter erst, dass sie schwanger war. Schließlich bemerkte es Xaviers Stanislas Großmutter Maria Leszczynska . Da ihr Enkel erst 15 Jahre alt war sorgte sie dafür dass Adams Mutter verschwand. Doch Juliano, Stanislas Bruder kam dahinter und ermöglichte ein Treffen zwischen Stanislas und seiner Jugendliebe. Dort wählte Stanislas den Namen seines Kindes aus. Es waren zwei Namen , jeweils ein Männlicher und ein Weiblicher. Der Männliche Name war Xavier Juliano de Bourbone. Stanislas Bruder August, Ludwig der XVI., erwischte sie und Adams Mutter floh aus Paris und aufs Land. Sie kam im November 1760 in die Grafschaft Artios, der Regierungsgebietes von Stanislas Bruder Karl der X. Dort gebahr sie Adam mitten auf der Straße, im Winter. Sie versteckte sich neun Monate lang mit ihrem Säugling. Doch die Königin Maria hatte Angst, dass der Bastard ihres Enkels eines Tages das königliche Erbe beanspruchen würde. Sie lies Adams Mutter suchen. Auf der Flucht vor Soldaten legte die Mutter ihr Kind an einer Haustür in der Grafschaft ab. Dort wurde der Säugling von der Familie, die im dem Haus wohnte aufgenommen und Adriano Lequa genannt. Adriano alias Adam wuchs bei den Lequas als dessen Sohn auf. Er wollte Musketier werden und trainierte in seiner Kindheit hart dafür. Hugo und Marinette Lequa hatten ein gutes Verhältnis zu Adam. Adams Leibliche Mutter wurde, ohne das es Stanislas wusste, gefoltert um zu erfahren wo das Kind, also Adam, steckte. Juliano schlich sich in die Zelle der Bastille und sprach mit der Mutter. Er war 15 Jahre alt. Juliano vergiftete die Mutter um sie von ihrer Qual zu erlösen. So blieb Adam biss zur Revolution verborgen. Als 1790 Marquie de Sade entlassen wurde, lud dessen Vater Laurent de Sade Hugo Lequa auf ein Bankett ein. Dort lernte Adam den attraktiven Donathien kennen und verliebte sich. Nicht ahnend dass er einen der Söhne Draculas vor sich hatte, verkleidet als Marquis de Sade, nahm Adam im alter von 30 Jahren an Orgien teil, die ihn in die Welt des BDSMs einführten. Doch die Affaire ging nur ein paar Monate. Denn der Marquie brach die Verbindung ab. Als Henry van Helsing versuchte Hugo Lequa auf die Seite der Revolutionäre zu bringen, ging Adam auf ihn los. Adam wurde schwer verletzt und musste in ein Krankenhaus. Dort wurde ihm Blut abgenommen. Laurent, der einen Verdacht hatte, kam an die Blutprobe und gab sie Graf Vladimir Dracula. Dieser fand Adams Bourbonische Herkunft heraus. Drei Jahre vergingen und Adams Pflegebruder Karl wurde verhaftet und hingerichtet. Dann starb König Ludwig der XVI auf dem Schafott und noch in der selben Nacht, dem 21 Januar 1793, tauchte Graf Vladimir in Begleitung der Prinzen und Brüder Ludwigs Barde und Juliano bei den Lequas auf. Sie wollten die einjährige Prinzessin Aure, die Tochter des Königs, bei Hugo verstecken. Durch Adams Begegnung mit den Brüdern seines leiblichen Vaters kam er endlich auf die Spur seiner wahren Herkunft. Alessandro verwandelte die Lequas und Adam ging mit Juliano und Barde nach Bijour de Sang, der Grafschaft Julianos und ins Schloss Gemme de Sang. Dort traf er seinen Vater. Er erfuhr, dass sein Vater seinen Pflegebruder verhaften lassen hat. Stanislas verachtete ihn und leugnete ihn. Adam fragte nach seiner wahren Mutter, und Stanislas sagte, dass sie Tod war. Juliano berichtete ihm was geschah. Adam stritt sich mit Prinz Stanislas über seine Mutter, da der Prinz sagte, dass sie ja keine Adlige war und deshalb wertlos. Adam verließ wütend das Schloss und wurde gefangen genommen und vor Gericht gestellt. Er wurde als Neffe des Königs verurteilt und in die Bastille gesteckt. Im Gefängnis Frankreichs wurde Adam grausam gefoltert und erlebte ein vier Jahrelanges Martyrium. Er wurde von Lorenzo Dracula, dem Sohn von Graf Vladimir Draculao, besucht, der ebenfalls in der Bastille saß. Da er Marquie de Sade war. 10 Jahre biss 1803 versuchte Lorenzo ihn zum Bottom zu machen. Schließlich wurde er in eine Irrenanstalt überwiesen. Durch die Thronbesteigung seines Vaters 1814 konnte Juliano Stanislas überreden Adam aus der Bastille zu hohlen. Doch 2 Jahre lang weigerte sich der neue König seinen Sohn frei zu lassen. So blieb Adam 23 Jahre in der Bastille, wobei er bei Lorenzos erstem Besuch 1797 im alter 37 Jahren zum Vampir verwandelt wurde. Nach dem sein Vater ihn frei lies, hörte Adam, dass er sich zwei Jahre lang geweigert hatte und entsagte seinem Vater und seiner Herkunft. Er ging mit Lorenzo und dessen Brüdern zur Laurent de Sade. Er wurde Teil der Familie de Sade, und nannte sich Adriano de Sade. Vladimir war 1800 von Abraham van Helsing getötet worden. Lorenzo ertränkte seinen Schmerz in dem er Adam über eine Depression hinweg half. 1817 wollten Lorenzo und seine Brüder den Leichnahm ihres Vaters, der besonders langsam verweste, zurück in ihre Heimat Italien bringen. Adam erklärte sich bereit mit ihnen zu kommen und zog auf Schloss Immortalità in Italien ein. Er wurde immer noch im BDSM von Lorenzo ausgebildet und ein Jahr später kam der Abschluss seiner Ausbildung. Er bekam den Letzten Auftrag, nämlich Julien de Sade, ein Findelkind als Bottom anzunehmen um vom Passiven Part zum Aktiven Part und damit dem Dom zu kommen. Julien war eines der Ersten Kinder der Nacht von Frankreich. Bis 1906 waren die beiden zusammen. Die Jahre vergingen in Italien und schließlich kehrte Adam nach Frankreich zurück. Er nahm Julien mit. Und trennte sich im Juni 1906 von Julien, aufgrund eines Misslungenen BDSM-Spiels, bei dem Adam seinen Partner ohne dessen Erlaubnis gebissen hatte. 50 Jahre blieb Adam in Paris. Als 1918 der erste Weltkrieg begann, waren auch die Vampire davon betroffen. Adam unterstütze seinen Onkel Juliano der nach dem Tod seines Bruders August, sein eigenes kleines Vampirkönigreich im verborgenen Aufgebaut hatte. Adam half im Kampf gegen Henry van Helsing mit und führte viele Siegreiche Schlachten im ersten Weltkrieg. Doch er tat dies nur um Aure zu helfen, da sie ihm versprach, dass er den Status eines Bastards innerhalb der Bourbonen aberkannt bekam. 1956 traf er eine Frau namens Mayli Lipps. Er entführte das Mädchen und benutzte sie als Lustsklavin. Sie wurde schwanger von ihm und er kehrte mit seiner Tochter nach Rom zurück und steckte sie in den von Lorenzo gegründeten Clup de Sade la vita de Sangue. Während dem zweiten Weltkrieg an dem sich die Vampire nicht sehr groß beteiligten, verbrachte er seine Zeit in Rom und änderte seinen Namen in Adam Nossini. 1980 wurde er von Juliano nach Paris gebeten, wo man ihn bat in die Familie einzutreten und zweiter Vampirdauphin und Ersatzthronfolger des Königreichs zu werden. Adam willigte dem aus Schuldbewusstsein Juliano gegenüber ein. Er verweigerte aber eine aktive Teilnahme am Vampirkönigreich. Während seines Aufenthalts auf Schloss Gemme de Sang wurde Aure vom einem BDSMler überfallen und vergewaltigt. Adam wurde verdächtigt und sollte eingesperrt werden. Adam erlitt bei der Vorstellung in Bastille zurückzukehren einen Zusammenbruch. In seiner Zeit auf der Krankenstation des Schlosses wurde dafür gesorgt, dass er mitbekam dass geplant wurde seinen damalige Affaire umzubringen. Adam stürzte mitten in den Thronsaal und fand seinen Bottom Louic de Martinez Tod vor. Er war mit BDSM-Mitteln zur Tode gefoltert worden. Einer der Minister und Freund von Juliano war der Täter. Adam griff ihn an und tötete ihn. Doch Louis, Julianos Sohn, sagte er habe alles gesehen, und stellte es so hin, dass Adam seinen Bottom ermordet hatte und der Minister das gesehen hatte und Adam ihn deshalb umgebracht hatte. Damit glaubte Juliano auch, dass Adam hinter dem Angriff auf Aure steckte und verbannte seinen Neffen aus Paris. Adam kehrte traurig noch im selben Jahr nach Rom zurück. 2001 kehrte er schließlich zurück. Da Lernt er Jasper am Flughafen kennen. Adams Persönlichkeit: Durch das nicht klare Verhältnis seiner Wurzeln und den drei Familien denen er angehörte oder angehört hatte, ist er sehr unsicher. Er fühlt sich am Meisten zu den Lequas und Lorenzo hingezogen und hasst seine Bourbonen Herkunft. Er versucht so gut es geht nicht, der königliche Sohn und Prinz zu sein.Deshalb geht er dem Königshof aus dem Weg. Er kann sich aber nicht immer von dieser Herkunft los sagen. Manchmal muss er auch einfach wieder Bourbone sein. Adam verachtet zu tiefst die Vorstellung König von Frankreich zu werden und will nie die Zahl seines Vaters tragen. Doch da Juliano Ludwig „Alucard“ der XVII. ist, wird es für Adam schwierig nicht Ludwig der XVIII., wie sein Vater zu werden. Er will wenn er den Thron besteigt Adam der 1, werden und den Titel Ludwig nicht tragen. Sollte dies nicht möglich sein, wird er den Thron verweigern. Er hat trotz allem Gefühle für einige in seiner Leiblichen Familie. Dies betrifft im Wesentlichen seinen Onkel Juliano, seine Cousine Aure, seine Cousins Letstat und Louic und Julianos Gattin Sarah Alice. Unter den de Sades fühlt er sich am meisten zu hause. Dies liegt einerseits an Lorenzo ( Marquis de Sade) und andererseits an seinen Pflegebrüdern Louis und Philippe. Er fühlt sich unter Bdsmlern sehr wohl und liebt sein Dom-Dasein. Er hat kein Broblem das er Bi-Sexuell ist, hat aber im Laufe der letzten Jahre besonders nach der Geschichte mit seiner Tochter, aufgehört Frauen zu lieben. Er ist nun nur noch Homosexuell und liebt es Bottoms zu haben mit dennen er auch eine Private Beziehung führen kann und nicht nur der Meister seines Bottoms ist. Durch seine sehr lange Erfahrung und Ausbildung durch De Sade selbst, gilt er in der BDSM-Vampir-Szene als Ikone auf seinem Gebiet. Sein Beschützerinstinkt ist sehr ausgeprägt und trotzdem schafft er es seinem Partner Freiraum zu lassen. Immer wieder hat er das Problem, wenn sein Dom-Dasein mit seiner Bourbonen Herkunft in Berührung kommt, dass er dann gemieden wird. Ein BDSM Praktizierender Neffe des Königs der De Sade einsperrte, ist nicht gern gesehen. Durch seine Identitätsänderung in Adam Nossini, hat sich Adam zum ersten Mal frei gefühlt. Ihm hat nicht mehr die Krone angehaftet. Es ist zur Gewohnheit für ihn geworden, nur noch über die Lequas als seine Leiblichen Familie zu sprechen und Sogar seinen wahren Geburtszeitpunkt in die Zeit des Ersten Weltkrieges zu versetzten, damit niemand mehr nach der Revolution fragt. Er wäre liebend gerne Italiener, kann aber aufgrund seiner Pflichten als Dauphin, seine Französische Staatsangehörigkeit nicht ablegen. Deshalb hat er eine Doppelte Staatsangehörigkeit. Was Politik in der Vampirwelt angeht, so hält er sich, außer wenn es um Kriege, die Lustsklaven oder Frankreich geht zurück. Trotz, dass er seine Familie hasst, würde er es nicht ertragen, wenn Juliano gestürzt würde und eine Demokratie über die Vampire seines Landes herrschen würde. Da er Juliano sehr sehr schätzt und seine Gute Art und seine Gerechtigkeit dadurch verloren ginge. Er bekommt die endlosen Diskussionen Lorenzos mit seinen Brüdern mit, die ja über die gesamte Vampirwelt, halb Monarchistisch und halb Demokratisch herrschen. Deshalb findet er es besser die Monarchie am Leben zu halten. Natürlich spielt da auch ein bisschen Stolz mit ein, da Juliano nun schon 200 Jahre auf dem Thron sitzt und das Geschlecht der Bourbonen insgesamt eine halbe Ewigkeit, nämlich 411 Jahre insgesamt biss 2000, gerechnet. Auch glaubt er, dass die Lustsklaven nicht so gut behandelt werden würden, wenn Juliano sie nicht mehr schützen würde. Was die Lustsklaven angeht, so hasst Adam diesen Punkt der Vampirwelt. Er selbst hat erfahren, dass er sich auch ohne zwang ernähren kann. Er akzeptiert, dass Agenturen, Clubs und Bordells Lustsklaven anbieten, aber die private Haltung von Lustsklaven lehnt er seit dem Er Jasper kennt ab. Er geht er auf die Freiwilligen Lustsklaven wenn er sich ernährt. Adam ist Liebevoll und seine Gefühle können, Aufgrund seiner Zerrissenheit Bezugspersonen oder dem Thema Familie, sehr schnell wechseln. Er beschützt seine Partner mit ungesundem Ergeiz und liebt es ihnen beim Essen zu zu sehen. Essen ist ihm sehr wichtig, da er auf Grund seines Gefängnis Aufenthalts erfahren hat wie sehr der Hunger einen Menschen und nach seiner Verwandlung auch einen Vampir schwächen und foltern kann. Er selbst hat eine bemerkenswerte Selbstkontrolle und hält es ziemlich lange ohne Venus aus. Als Dom und Sadist, konzentriert er sich eher darauf seinen Bottom im Verhalten zu beherrschen und liebt es Befehle zu erteilen. Er praktiziert weniger die Peitsche, aber auch er brauch ab und zu mal die Sadistische“ freiwillige“ Gewalt des BDSM´s um Albträume fern zu halten. Er ist unglaublich Wütend. Er lässt diese Wut selten heraus und versteckt seinen Sadisten. Sexuell erregt ihn eher die Befehle und die Dominanz des BDSM. Als Sadist tritt er nur selten auf, und auch nur wenn er zum Beispiel jemanden Bestraft, der einem Unschuldigen Leid angetan hat oder wenn er seine Wut gegen seinen Vater rauslässt, oder er die Albträume der Bastille bändigt in dem er auf seinen Bottom, Wärter des Gefängnisses projiziert und ihnen die selbe Gewalt zurückgibt, die sie ihm angetan haben. Kategorie:Mitternachtsleben Sammelkategorie Kategorie:Personen der Mitternachtsleben Bücher